


Moving on

by Jcapasso916



Series: Letting Go [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jcapasso916/pseuds/Jcapasso916
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Letting Go. Established Sabriel. The Winchesters and Gabriel find another ally to help them against the coming storm as the angels become aware that their grand plan has been thwarted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a heads up, I haven't decided if I am going to make this Destiel or just have them have a friendship. We will have to see how the characters develop, but if you guys are against it let me know and it won't happen.

Sam and Dean were back on the road doing their normal gig, but they didn’t hesitate to call for Gabriel if they got in a bind, rather than end up surviving by the skin of their teeth. Of course, they could handle most things and it had only happened once so far, but Gabriel now knew that they would call him and began to relax a little with the idea of them being out there in danger all the time. Conversely they knew now that Gabriel would come, not that Sam ever doubted it, but Dean had despite the brotherly relationship the two had settled into, so they felt a lot more comfortable taking the tough risky hunts since they figured that someone would take them anyone and no one else had an archangel on speed dial so it was safest for them. 

The brothers were now getting separate rooms and most evenings were spent as a group in one room or the other, but sometimes Gabriel would want an evening alone with his bonded and Gabriel always stayed with Sam overnight of course, despite the fact that he didn’t sleep. Sam always fell asleep well sated and content and Gabriel spent the night tracing nonsensical patterns over whatever body parts he could reach using his grace to ease the hunter’s sleep and relax both his mind and his often sore muscles. 

It was just over a month after Sam and Gabriel bonded when things took a turn. When Gabriel had exploded out from hell it had crashed all his wards over the clearing. Replacing those wards was a draining process and since he rarely, if ever, used more of his showy powers that would need to be hidden there he hadn’t bothered replacing them. The house itself and its immediate area still had intact wards after all. 

He and Sam had just finished making love and were curled up together in full cuddle mode, interspersed with occasional conversation, when Gabriel felt it. “Something’s in the clearing. I’m gonna go check it out,” he told Sam. 

“Is that safe?” Sam asked him nervously.

“I will go fully cloaked. The only danger is if it is Raphael or Michael. I can’t completely hide from either of them, but on the very slim chance that one of them actually got up off their thrones to come down to earth all they will be able to tell is that someone is there, and I’ll leave immediately if it is. I’ll be fine Samsquatch. Better to know what’s going on than stay in the dark,” Gabriel explained soothing the hunter’s fears.

“Ok. Just be careful Gabriel,” Sam said still a little worried as he pressed a kiss to the archangel’s lips. 

“I will Sammy. I don’t know what time I’ll be back, but I’ll make sure I’m here in the morning. I love you,” Gabriel said sadly. He hated losing any of his precious time with his bonded, but he needed to know what was going on and what moves were being made.

“I love you too Gabriel. Good luck,” Sam whispered before the archangel disappeared.

 

Gabriel appeared completely cloaked near where he could sense the figure in the clearing and was completely taken aback when he saw who it was. He remembered Castiel well. He had been through re-education more often than any other seraph. He had a wonderful affinity for humanity which, while exactly what their father intended, didn’t fit well with Michael’s plans at all. He couldn’t understand why Castiel of all angels was sent for the righteous man. He was always kept far from humanity…unless. Gabriel’s grace burned with fury. Cassie was being set up. He was intended to either die during the rescue or fall from grace. They must have decided that he was more trouble than he was worth. 

Cas had been his favorite among the seraphs. Very naïve, but a heart of gold, which was pretty rare among angels. They were mostly made to follow orders, but somehow Cassie had found his own moral center and had often come to Gabriel for guidance. As the youngest archangel, most of the care of the little seraphs had fallen to him. Michael and Lucifer had raised Raphael and himself after all so were quick to pass on repeating the experience, and no one would dare trust Raphael with children. He had a cruel streak a mile wide that only Michael could keep in check. Needless to say he had a very special relationship with the seraph that was now standing before the grave marker with a perplexed look on his face.

Gabriel thought for a moment about revealing himself, but he couldn’t guarantee that Castiel would believe him and he may run directly back to heaven and tell all about him. He had Sam to think about now. He couldn’t be reckless, but he couldn’t let Cassie fall into their traps either. If their plan had been to set him up, he would surely be punished for failure no matter that it wasn’t his fault. He could hide the archangel part of himself with great enough effort and appear as a simple pagan god, but he couldn’t let Loki shine through either. No one ever took Loki seriously. He would just appear as a generic pagan god, and hope that Cassie assumed it was one he wasn’t familiar with and so couldn’t recognize. He grimaced as he realized that he would have to play the role as wise and serious. Two things he wasn’t very good at, but for his baby brother’s sake he would do it.

 

“You’re being lied to little angel,” Gabriel said appearing behind the startled seraph. 

Castiel spun around and narrowed his eyes at the pagan in front of him. He knew that the pagans were many things, but they rarely lied. More than that though, something…some instinct…was telling him to trust this being. He wouldn’t do so recklessly however. “What proof do you offer of this pagan?” he asked curiously.

“No proof beyond common sense. The righteous man was in hell for decades before he was rescued and yet the angels are just now sending someone for him? He was meant to break the first seal and begin the apocalypse,” Gabriel said seriously.

“He was rescued? By whom?” Castiel asked curiously.

“That is not your concern. Rest assured he is well protected and well hidden from those who would use him to achieve their own ends,” Gabriel said firmly. 

“If Father has decreed that it is time for the apocalypse then…” Castiel began but was cut off.

“Your father left a long time ago little angel. If he had set this time for the apocalypse he would have sent a messenger to all angels, and it would not have been so easily thwarted as it was,” Gabriel said harshly.

“His messenger is…” Castiel’s voice broke a bit before he began again. “His messenger is dead,” he said sadly.

Gabriel’s heart broke at the pain in his baby brother’s voice. He had been such a selfish being. He had never even thought of what his disappearance would mean to the lost little seraph. It was this emotion that had him doing something stupid and reckless, as it seemed that he was wont to do when emotion got involved, and he released the blocks on his power. “Not exactly baby brother,” he said sheepishly.

“Gabriel!” Castiel said in awe and joy before confusion struck. “What…?” 

“It’s a long story Cassie, but things got unbearable for me in heaven after Father left, so I ran away and hid. That’s how I know what I do, and how I know you’re being set up.” 

“You rescued the righteous man,” Castiel figured out.

“I did, and I have a partial bond of brotherhood with him, and a full soul bond with his brother, so you understand why I will not allow anything to harm them in any way,” Gabriel said firmly. 

“You wish me to go against heaven,” Castiel said nervously. “You realize that I will fall if I do,” he pointed out to the archangel. 

“Heaven wants you to go against heaven. They are trying to force you to fall. I am offering you an out. So long as you are serving an archangel, you can’t be cut off. I can feed heaven’s power to you,” Gabriel said softly placing a hand on the scared seraph’s shoulder. 

“What service do you require brother?” Castiel asked curiously and a little nervously. The Gabriel he knew would never have asked for something untoward, but Gabriel had been gone for a very long time, and had obviously changed much. 

“No more than heaven asked of you and a great deal less. And I will be giving you the tools you need to do your job successfully and protect the righteous man. Those two are definitely a handful and my priority has to be my bonded. A situation hasn’t come up yet where I have to choose, but I would feel better knowing that Deano has some protection if I do,” Gabriel said knowing that Cassie would need something to make himself feel useful even though all he really wanted was to protect and shelter the angel.

“But how will we hide it from heaven Gabriel?”

“Hey I hid successfully for tens of thousands of years. I can ward you against their sight and teach you to hide too. Piece of cake,” Gabriel said cheerfully as it seemed that Cassie might actually take him up on the offer. 

“I fail to see what confections have to do with the situation,” Castiel said confused.

Gabriel just laughed deeply. “No worries Cassie. We’ll teach you all about figures of speech.” 

“So you will take me to them?” Castiel asked hopefully.

“First we need to ward you if you will allow and you need to officially accept my offer,” Gabriel said. He didn’t think that Cassie would try to trap him, but he had to be sure. 

“Of course brother,” Castiel said seriously so Gabriel reached out and warded him and took him to the beach house. 

Castiel looked around confused as if looking for the hunters. “They aren’t here Cassie. They are sleeping now. I’ll tell them about you in the morning and take you to meet them when they are done working for the day. They don’t like surprises much,” Gabriel explained. 

“I understand brother,” Castiel said nodding. 

“Now I have to get back to my Sammy, but I’ll come by when they head out in the morning. In the meantime make yourself at home,” Gabriel said disappearing.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel appeared back in the motel room to find Sam in a fitful sleep. When he slipped into bed beside the hunter he rolled over and said sleepily, “Gabriel. You’re back. What happened?” He hadn’t been able to sleep well due to worry over the archangel. 

“S’all good Samsquatch. I’ll tell you all about it in the morning. Go back to sleep,” Gabriel whispered as Sam pulled him close and drifted back to sleep, Gabriel using his grace to soothe him. 

Once morning came he shared breakfast with the hunters as he told them what went on the night before and that they had a new ally. “So wait. They were setting him up? Why?” Sam asked curiously. 

“You have to understand something about Cassie. He was one of the last seraphs created. He was one of only a handful created after humans. Our father wanted us to love humans so the ones that were created after them were hardwired with that. He has a great affinity for humanity and it causes a lot of problems for Michael I’m sure. He likely tired of trying to keep him away from humans and decided to just get rid of him. Most of the others that were created like him have already fallen on their own, but Cassie is stubborn and keeps trying to be a good soldier.”

“How can you be sure he won’t turn around and set us up?” Dean asked. 

“Number one, because I know him. I raised the kid. Number two, because I transferred his ties from Michael to myself and warded him against the sight of heaven,” Gabriel explained before adding. “Do you really think I would risk bringing him anywhere near either of you, especially you Sammy, if I had any doubts at all as to his loyalty.”

Dean nodded, but Sam was concerned about something else, “Won’t they realize that he doesn’t answer to them anymore?” 

“They will only be able to tell that he’s not on their radar anymore and will assume he died on his suicide mission,” Gabriel said with a shrug. 

“So why wait until tonight to bring him by?” Dean asked. 

“No need for you guys to change up your schedules. I know you’re anxious to get to that werewolf hunt.”

“Ok, I’ll shoot you a prayer when we’re done for the day and you guys can pop by,” Sam said ending the conversation as he and Dean got ready to head out. Dean loaded up the car while Sam said his goodbyes to the archangel kissing him deeply. 

 

Meanwhile in heaven: Michael called Raphael to him. “Castiel has fallen. Mobilize the garrisons. They will be moving against hell tonight to retrieve the righteous man’s soul. They have had their chance to break him and failed. It is our turn now.”

 

Sam prayed to Gabriel as they reached the motel for the night. As was customary for them Gabriel appeared draped across Sam’s lap and pressed a short kiss to his hunter’s lips, but this time he had someone else in tow. “Sam, Dean, this is my brother Castiel. Cassie, that’s Dean and this is my Sammy.”

“I am pleased to meet you,” Castiel said standing awkwardly in the center of the room. 

“Us too Cas,” Dean said christening the angel with his own nickname. “Take a load off.”

“I do not understand that reference,” Cas said tilting his head in confusion. 

“You’ll have to excuse my baby brother. He has been sheltered away from humans for too long to understand these things,” Gabriel said waving a hand and making a chair appear behind Cas. “He means sit down,” Gabriel said with a laugh. 

Cas looked at Dean, “Gabriel has assigned me to be your guardian,” he informed the hunter causing him to choke on his drink.

“My what?” Dean asked when he regained the power of speech. 

“He needed a job. This way if you both get in trouble I can focus on Sammy and he can take care of you. Two angels are better than one right?” Gabriel said mischievously loving Dean’s reaction. 

“I don’t need a guardian angel,” Dean protested. Gabriel was one thing. He was practically his brother in law and was around anyway, but another angel hanging around with the express purpose of protecting him was a different story. 

“Think of it this way Deano. He’s my brother and will be hanging with me just like you and Sam do, so if he happens to tag along when you muttonheads get in over your head there’s nothing weird about that right? And you can help me teach him to act human. It’s kind of necessity if he’s going to stay hidden after all, and it’ll give you something to do when me and Sammy have our alone time,” Gabriel said trying to grease the wheels. It would really help him if these two could be friends. 

“Fine,” Dean said grudgingly. “Ok first lesson. Relax. You look like a freaking statue.” After some experimentation from Castiel and some demonstrations from Dean and lots of laughter from Sam and Gabriel, Cas was finally in a more relaxed posture. 

“And on that note, I’m going to abscond with Sammy here. Have fun you two,” Gabriel said as he snapped his fingers and he and Sam appeared back at the beach house. 

Sam laughed as they appeared on Gabriel’s couch. “That wasn’t very nice.”

“They’ll figure it out. And I got cheated out of some of my time with you last night so I’m due,” Gabriel said shifting so that he was straddling Sam’s lap and lowered his lips to his hunter’s and they spent the whole evening and most of the night wrapped up in each other until Sam fell asleep around two am.

Gabriel snapped them back to the motel in the morning to find Dean and Cas arguing. “Ok ok. To your corners kiddies,” Gabriel said wearily. Once they stopped yelling, or Dean stopped yelling anyway as the angel had never actually raised his voice, Gabriel asked, “What’s going on?”

“Will you tell him that it’s creepy to sit there and watch me sleep?” Dean said indignantly. 

Gabriel laughed. It seemed that his baby brother was taking his new job a little too seriously. “He’s right Cassie. It is creepy,” he told the seraph.

“But you watch over Sam while he sleeps,” Cas said confused.

“Sam and I are soul bound. That’s different,” Gabriel said with a shrug. He could see where his brother got confused.

“How am I to protect him if I am not present?” Cas asked curiously. 

“Just slap a tracker on him and he’ll pray if he needs us. It’s cool to hang around when he’s awake, but take off while he’s sleeping,” Gabriel told him amused, and after explaining the phrases ‘cool’ ‘hang around’ and ‘take off’ Cas nodded in understanding and Dean thanked the archangel who snapped his fingers and materialized breakfast for them. 

The four fell into an easy routine after that. It was fairly easy to work a fourth member into their little group after all, and Dean had taken his task of teaching the awkward seraph how to act human and ran with it. Gabriel got plenty of time to work with him during the day while the humans were doing hunter things, but it was a slow process. 

It was just over a week later, while the hunters were tracking a nest of vampires when they saw a bright light coming from the building they were watching and then both hunter’s found themselves crouched on the floor of Gabriel’s beach house. “What the hell Gabriel?” Dean exclaimed.

“Sorry kiddos. The angels just found out you weren’t in hell and I thought it best for us to be behind my wards until we know what their next move is,” Gabriel said sheepishly.

“But the vampires…” Sam started to protest.

“Taken care of,” Gabriel cut him off. “So let’s just take a few days and relax while things shake out.”

“Sounds good to me,” Dean said already making his way out to the beach. Sam just shrugged and followed him. By the time they got there Gabriel had already snapped himself into the hammock. “Son of a bitch,” Dean exclaimed. Sam just shrugged and climbed into the hammock with his lover. Gabriel laughed but was kind enough to snap up two more hammocks for Dean and Cas. Watching Cas trying to get into the hammock was enough amusement for all of them.

Meanwhile in heaven: Zachariah arrived before Michael and Raphael with a report. “Do we have the righteous man’s soul?” Raphael asked. 

“It wasn’t there,” Zachariah said nervously. 

“What do you mean it wasn’t there?!” Michael roared.

“The soldiers interrogated some of the demons, and they said that an archangel had already rescued him,” Zachariah said looking between them apprehensively.

“Leave,” MIchael said furiously, and after Zachariah had complied he turned to Raphael. “Do you have something to tell me brother?” he asked harshly

“I was going to ask you the same thing brother,” Raphael said also angry but with a hint of confusion that was now echoed by Michael. “How is this possible?”

“It’s not. Lucifer is still locked in the cage, and even if he were not he would not want to impede his own release. It had to have been one of us…unless…” Michael got a thoughtful look on his face.

“Unless what brother?” Raphael asked.

“Unless little Gabriel isn’t as dead as we thought,” Michael finished seriously. 

“You don’t think…” Raphael said shocked.

“Oh I do, little brother. It’s the only explanation.” He called Zachariah back and instructed him, “Have every available angel scour the earth for Gabriel, but do not engage. Inform us immediately when he is found.”

“Of course,” Zachariah said with a bow. He, like everyone else, had thought Gabriel long dead, but it wasn’t his place to question his orders.


	3. Chapter 3

There were very few beings that had access past Gabriel's wards around his homes and it was one of those that appeared before them a few days later on the beach. Sam and Gabriel were curled up together on the hammock while Dean had taken it upon himself to teach Cas to play in the water, when suddenly there was a large African man standing next to the hammock dressed in what looked like old tribal wear. 

Sam started and almost dumped them out of the hammock, but Gabriel steadied them and said, “Anansi! To what do I owe the pleasure!”

“Loki! Great to see you again. I don’t have much time to catch up now, though it seems we have much to catch up on,” he said eyeing Sam curiously. “I just wanted to stop by and let you know that all the gods have been asked to keep an eye out for a missing archangel.”

Sam tightened his grip around Gabriel at that, but made sure to show no other visible reaction. He would take his cue from Gabriel. “Well if they think I’m going to give up my leisure time to go hunting for some winged ass-monkey they must be crazier than I remember,” Gabriel drawled lazily, not betraying the panic he was feeling. 

Anansi laughed, “I’m with you on that one. I did get roped into spreading the word though. Word of advice; never owe Zeus a favor.”

Gabriel waved a hand dismissively, “Please. I learned that lesson a long time ago,” he said rolling his eyes. 

“Well I best be off. Lots more gods to visit. We’ll catch up soon,” Anansi said perkily as he disappeared.

Once they were alone again, Sam felt free to speak, but all he could get out was a fearful, “Gabriel…”

Gabriel tightened his arms around the hunter, closed his eyes, and took a shaky breath. “Well that cat’s out of the bag.” Once he had his own breathing under control, he turned to Sam and said, “Don’t worry Samshine. I just need to be a lot more careful about using my archangel powers outside of the wards. I’m good at hiding remember?”

“So what kind of limitations are we talking about?” Sam asked curiously, wanting to make sure he didn’t ask for anything that Gabriel shouldn’t do.

“Well smiting for one, but if you get in trouble I can always just use my blade instead. I’m just usually too lazy to bother,” he said with a chuckle. “Materializing things is fine, but playing with time or alternate dimensions is a no go. Flying should be fine. It’s not really detectable unless they are already watching me at which point they would already have me so there’s no point in not flying thankfully because otherwise I’d have to materialize a boat and sail out of here which would take forever.”

“Wait. You mean when you snap your fingers and we appear somewhere you’re flying?” Sam asked baffled.

“I fly really really fast,” Gabriel said grinning at the hunter. 

“Apparently,” Sam murmured with a smile. 

“Oh and Cassie will have to take over all the healing. Archangels give off a stronger burst when healing that they can detect,” Gabriel added as an afterthought. 

 

Two months later:   
The group had quicky reached a new normal with Gabriel doing his best to stay under the radar. They had a close call when a Jehovah’s Witness recognized Dean and they found out that the angels were on the lookout for him too and using human followers to do so. He and Sam darted around the corner and called Gabriel and they got far away from the area and resolved to keep themselves more under the radar as well. Neither of them would forgive themselves if their carelessness got Gabriel hurt or killed, not to mention if Gabriel died then so did Sam. 

 

Meanwhile in heaven:  
Michael and Raphael called Zachariah in for an update. “How goes the search for Gabriel?” Raphael asked.

“The righteous man and the abomination are warded from our sight, but we have our human followers looking out for them with instructions to pray when they see them. It has returned some results, but they are quick to escape. We believe that Gabriel is aiding them. In addition we have found a total of twenty seven locations that have wards more powerful than anyone other than an archangel or our father could place,” Zachariah said confident that they would find him soon. 

“Keep a constant guard on all of those locations. If he visits any of them he will be spotted flying in and out. Keep looking for the humans as well. It may be possible to use them to lure him into a trap. I am pleased by your progress Zachariah,” Michael praised the beaming angel. 

“Thank you. I will see to placing the guards immediately,” he said as he was dismissed with a wave of Raphael’s hand. 

It was only a week before their efforts paid off as Gabriel took Sam for a weekend away at his place in Rome. Zachariah came rushing into the throne room and addressed the rulers of heaven, “Gabriel has been spotted entering one of the warded locations with the abomination,” he said happily. 

“Excellent work. Notify us when he leaves and have the guards follow him. We will repair his mistakes and get everything running again smoothly,” Michael said smugly. 

 

Gabriel returned Sam to the motel that they had been staying with appearing in the room where Dean was trying to teach Cas how to play poker. The next thing they knew all four of them were standing in a big white open area surrounded by people in suits. Sam and Dean looked at each other nervously. They had a bad feeling about this.

That bad feeling was only intensified when Gabriel drew his blade and positioned himself between the others and the two who seemed to be in charge. “Michael. Raphael. I would say it’s good to see you again, but as I suspect that this isn’t a social call…”

“Enough,” Raphael roared as he drew his own blade and flew at Gabriel. They would have to get him out of the way first, and couldn’t give him time to weasel his way out of this. Michael soon joined the attack and all the rest of the group could do was stay out of the way as they were moving too fast for the hunters to even try to help, and Cas was too petrified to move. 

Even given the deadly nature of the confrontation, Sam had to be impressed with the speed and skill with which Gabriel fought. He was so graceful and fluid in his movements and even with two extremely skilled fighters he was still holding his own. Sam could tell that it was only a matter of time before he fell though. His brothers were gaining the upper hand and Gabriel was spending more time defending than attacking. In fact he had barely managed to attack at all, spending all his energy on defense. 

Sam turned to Cas, “Can’t you do something?” he hissed at the terrified angel. 

“I cannot fight an archangel. I would be struck down in an instant. Aside from that, if I attempt to interfere then so would they,” he whispered back gesturing at all the other angels surrounding them watching. 

Sam blanched and tried to think of something…anything he could use to distract Michael and Raphael long enough for Gabriel to turn the tables, but he could think of nothing that wouldn’t distract his bonded as well. Wait. The bond. Maybe he could use it. He closed his eyes and pulled on every ounce of strength he had and sent it across the bond to the archangel mixing it with a feeling of deep love. He could feel it mingling with Gabriel’s love for him and bolstering his archangel’s floundering strength as Gabriel’s motions gained in intensity. 

It wouldn’t be enough though as Michael and Raphael were still wearing him down. Sam willed the tears away as he realized that there was no getting out of this. After what seemed like forever, Gabriel was on his knees being restrained by Raphael who was holding Gabriel’s cuffed hands behind his back with one hand while the other was tangled in his hair pulling his head back to look at Michael who smirked evilly at him. 

Sam rushed forward, knowing that there was nothing he could do, but unable to stand by any longer, and he found himself restrained in the same position by two of the watching angels and glanced to the side to see Cas and Dean in the same predicament. 

Michael twirled his blade in his hand. “Gabriel. Gabriel. Gabriel,” he chided. “What are we going to do with you? I don’t suppose you’d be willing to give up this foolish crusade and allow us to continue with our plans?”

Gabriel just spit at Michael while glaring heatedly at him. He had seen that in a movie once and it seemed to convey his point quite nicely. Michael just wiped it off and laughed, “And what else do we have here. It seems our little Castiel ran away from home and joined the opposition as well. We can’t have that now can we?” he said as he slashed his blade across the seraph’s throat as Dean yelled “No!” and started struggling. 

Gabriel just had tears rolling from his still glaring eyes as he watched Michael slaughter their baby brother. “And then there’s the righteous man. You were supposed to be in hell human. Let’s send you back there hmm?” Michael said cruelly stabbing Dean through the eye as he slumped over and fell in the ashes of Cas’ wings. Gabriel was suddenly sure that Dean wanted nothing to do with heaven so when he felt his bond with the hunter looking for a place for his soul Gabriel just plopped him in limbo for the time being. He would retrieve him later. If there was a later, and if not, limbo was a nice place. 

“And you little abomination,” Michael drawled as Gabriel started struggling insistently at his bonds and abandoned all sense of pride before his brothers as he begged for Sam’s life. Michael seemed to get a great deal of amusement from that and drew out the moment before saying, “as much as I would love to kill you, you are necessary. That’s not to say we can’t torture you a bit in the meantime,” he said smirking as he drew his blade harshly down Sam’s cheek cutting him to the bone. Sam refused to give him the satisfaction of a reaction and forced himself to continue glaring at the evil archangel. 

Gabriel began yelling for his brother to stop, begging him, offering him anything he wanted as tears streamed down his face. He felt Sam push him love, reassurance and calm through the bond and Gabriel sent him as much love and strength back as he could. “Anything baby brother? So you will give up your foolish crusade then?”

Gabriel closed his eyes in pain, knowing that that was the one thing he could never do. Letting Lucifer have his Sam would be a fate worse than death for the both of them, especially with their bond. He opened his eyes again and looked at his brother and said a firm “No.”

Gabriel’s eyes locked on Sam’s and Sam heard in his head the first telepathic words they had ever managed to send. “I love you so much my Sammy. I’m so sorry.”

Sam closed his eyes and managed to send back, “I love you too Gabriel. Forever. I’m sorry too.” The advantage of telepathy over prayer is that it couldn’t be eavesdropped on by other nearby angels, so their audience and tormentors were completely oblivious to all that passed between them. 

“Then you will die,” Michael said cruelly as he stabbed his blade through his brother’s heart as Sam screamed next to him before they both slumped over dead.


End file.
